The present invention relates to a fiber optic transceiver having efficient connection structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fiber optic transceiver assembly that receives and transmits at faster data rates while reducing signal loss by incorporating a compact lens array having an integrated folding mirror.
Modern fiber telecommunication and data communication systems use transmitter/receiver components, commonly known as transceivers. As is well known, fiber optic transceivers facilitate bi-directional signal transmissions between electronic devices and fiber optic system components. The transceivers include photodetectors, which convert received optical signals to electric signals which can then be used by many electronic devices. Photodetectors are typically positioned at the receiving end of the fiber optic data, video, or audio link. The most common photodetector is the semiconductor photodiode, which produces current in response to incident light. In addition, the transceivers also include transmitter components which produce optical signals. The transmitter portion may include light emitting diodes, laser diodes, or similar components to produce optical signals in response to provided electrical signals. Coupling optical signals into and out of an optical fiber often requires the use of precise optical components to ensure efficient signal transfer. Unfortunately, these optical components are potential sources of signal loss due to contamination or imperfections.
Demand for bandwidth in fiber communication systems is limitless. From economic and practical perspectives, it is desirable to minimize the size of all fiber optic components in the system. In fact, certain systems, such as those used for data transmission networks, equipment used for national defense, and the like, require compact yet efficient fiber optic components. As such, it is beneficial to reduce the size of components, provide the most efficient system layout, and eliminate unnecessary parts. Simply stated, there exists a need for a compact fiber optic transceiver assembly that reliably performs at high data rates.
The efficient connection of fiber optic cables is important in maintaining efficient operation. To maintain this efficient operation, it is desirable to avoid unnecessary bending or twisting of optical fibers. Thus, the geometry of the fiber connections is also important. Because connections are made directly to the transceiver, this geometry also affects the length of electrical connections mentioned above.
It is commonly known that, both optical and electrical signal losses increase as the number of components and connections in a fiber optic system are increased. These signal losses are very critical given the high frequency at which these systems operate. Light sources, such as lasers, and/or optical detectors are often connected to an electric amplifier which has electrical leads. These connections can be a source of signal loss, and often result in reductions in performance because of the electrical lead lengths. Accordingly, it would be very beneficial to provide fiber optic transceiver assembly that does not require long electrical leads between the optoelectric components and related electronic amplifiers.
Despite efforts by fiber optic transceiver manufacturers to standardize and minimize fiber optic transceivers, there still exists a need for a compact fiber optic transceiver assembly that performs at high data rates. In addition, there exists a need for a fiber optic transceiver assembly that efficiently and compactly couples optical signals from a standard fiber array connector to a transceiver without bending fiber optic cables. There also exists a need for a fiber optic transceiver assembly that allows for reduced length of electrical leads between the laser or detector photodiode, and the related amplifiers.